Thinking To Much
by 7deadlysins
Summary: After their frequent run-in’s, Sasuke begins to wonder who this girl is. But an incident ends up with her in his care for 4 weeks and when she comes to, she leaves him in a whirl of emotions. SasuOc. one shot!


**(A/N: **_**Hey, this is just a random one shot that I'm writing. It's to make up for my absence in my other stories. My old comp had crashed and wouldn't work. Deleting everything I had wrote and was just getting ready to post up. Please forgive me. Here's the story!**_**)**

**(Summary: **_**After their frequent run-in's, Sasuke begins to wonder who this girl is. But an incident ends up with her in his care for 4 weeks and when she comes to, she leaves him in a whirl of emotions. SasuOc.**_** )**

**(Disclaimer: **_**Me no own Naruto. Me own my own Oc's though. R&R please!**_**)**

Sasuke Uchiha walked down one of the many streets in Konoha, hands in his pockets while deep in thought. Usually people made room for him while he walked the streets now. They still were weary of him since his return almost a year ago, he was currently seventeen now. Naruto had managed to drag him back here after he had killed Orochimaru, but it wasn't enough for Tsunade to pardon him for all his crimes against Konoha. He had been placed on house arrest for the first four months, and now he had an anbu follow him where ever he went. He was now reinstated as a ninja but only as a genin, he will have to retake the chuunin exams. That had made him sigh, always with the trouble of going up in ranks. He now wore baggy black shorts with kunai and shuriken pouches on both legs, a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve, his hair was longer, tied like Itachi's only a fuller look to it. He carried a katana now also and black ninja sandals.

As he looked up at the sky with thoughtless obsidian eyes someone had ran into him. He heard a soft feminine moan and looked off to his side were the person landed, only to sigh. It was the same girl that had been running into him, quite literally, for a few weeks now. She wore a tight black shirt that ended right below her slightly developed breasts, showing off her perfectly toned stomach, tight black anbu pants that were tucked into her black ninja boots, she had kunai and shuriken pouches on both of her legs also, two katana's on her back. She had sun kissed tan skin, heart shaped face, with cat like purple eyes, which seemed to dazzle him in the slightest way, small slightly upturned nose, full dark pink lips, and her knee length burgundy red hair was tied into two long braids.

He could see on her arms an along her spine, both sides of her spine I might add, she had multiple kanji tattoo's. He couldn't make out any of the words though; it was the old kanji that had been forgotten by many of today's civilization. It made her interesting to him though, different, and she never seemed to fawn over him like some of the other girls still do.

"Sasuke," She nodded to him before standing up again. She gave him a friendly smile, one that he hadn't had much pleasure of seeing by many besides his team and sensei.

"Asir," He nodded back to her. She tapped a finger to her lips.

"I'm thinkin' bout takin' you to a new restaurant," She warned him before she touched his shoulder and they teleported to the other side of Konoha. He almost began to gap at what she did and when she looked back at him she laughed lightly.

"I always seem to be running into you, it's only nice that I say sorry by buying you some good food," She told him as they walked into the new restaurant. He noticed the nasty looks he was getting from the manager of the place; it was a look that said if-you-don't-get-out-ill-put-you-out. He ignored it with an inward sigh, it was the look he had just got use to seeing.

"Table for two please?"Asir asked the girl that is supposed to show them to their seats. (a/s: What in the world are they called???)

"I'm sorry miss, but your friend will have to leave," The manager said as politely as possible to the girl shinobi.

"Excuse me sir, can I talk to you over there for a second," she asked nicely, a flirtatious smile upon her dark lips but Sasuke caught the sharp glint in her eyes, and was slightly worried for the man. They walked off to the side a bit; next thing anyone knew, the manager was shoved into a wall, his feet barely touching the floor.

"You mother fucking asshole, this is a restaurant were anyone can eat. If you don't let me and my friend eat here, I'll make sure my family smears your name through the mud. Or I could just kill you right here and now," She pulled out a dagger from her boot and was running it with a sickening smile over the man's throat and face. The man had wide eyes; his face was turning a slight blue-ish purple color.

"He can eat!" The man's voice squeaked as her grip tightened. She smiled and dropped the man.

"Thank you," She said cheerfully and patted the man's head while walking back to Sasuke. He just shook his head and gave her a grateful look, which just made her smile back at him. This girl would never cease to amaze him, she did something surprising by bringing him here, stood up for him, had immense strength, and was always smiling at him, whether it was small or a big one, it always had really happiness behind it.

"Let's get seated now!" She exclaimed while looking back over to the girl with a smile. The girl shied away and led them to a table towards the back of the restaurant, almost secluded from view of others. The girl handed them their menu's, and said she would be back in a few minutes to get their orders and drinks.

"You didn't have to do that Asir," he told her as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

"Hai, but I won't stand for someone berating another because of their past. It's not right, no madder who they are," she said with firmness while skimming the menu. She stopped at one order and ah'ha'd. He just gave her a funny look and shook his head while setting down his menu, already knowing what he wanted.

"Errm, thank you for this Asir," he almost whispered to her. She just smiled and waved her hand out slightly.

"Think not much of it, It's the least I can do," She said with a truthful smile upon her tan features.

"No one besides my team has done this for me," He told her while looking at the waitress who was walking back towards them. Asir didn't reply as she noticed his direction of looking.

"Can I take you order's now?" The girl said. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, had light brown hair that fell around her shoulders and had large dough brown eyes that gave her a real innocent look. The uniform was a white button down shirt and black pants, both of which hugged her young body perfectly. She also had caramel colored skin; Asir thought that it looked wonderful on the girl too.

"I'll have number twenty-three with ginseng honey tea please," Asir asked politely, the girl wrote them down on her small pad and looked at Sasuke.

"Number seven with bitter tea," he told her, the brown haired girl nodded and walked away to place their orders.

"You like tomatos??"Asir asked. She knew that number seven was a really tomato-y pasta dish. Sasuke nodded with a small smirk.

"You're very observant," he told her, "But what were you going to say before?"

"Oh, um, I was going to tell you that I don't see why everyone is treating you like shit, you are doing your time, killed a great Sannin, and you are great friends with the future Hokage," She told him.

"Because I betrayed this village, killed their ninja, and helped their worst enemy," He explained to her.

"You don't think I know that? "She asked him, slightly offended. "I'm a year older than you; I know more than many people should know. Anyway, people still shouldn't treat you like you're the dirt on their shoes, it's unacceptable. You helped this village in more of a way then they believe, and you know what. Screw them if they don't see that." She told him in such a stern believing voice that he had to blink a couple times, Kakashi was the only one who really talked to him like that. So this was going to take a few seconds to adjust. The something hit him, and pretty hard too.

"You a year older than me?" He asked her, the confusion was also in his eyes. So she knew he wasn't lying. It made her laugh lightly.

"Of course silly, I'm also a Jounin," She smiled at him, finding his confusion slightly amusing and cute. He tilted his head to the side slightly, and gave her a quizzical look.

"That explains it," he said to himself, out loud by accident.

"Explains what Sasuke?"She asked him, making him have a lightly scattered blush.

"Nothing," He quickly said. It let her know he was lying but she wasn't going to pry into it. She just smiled and looked at the waitress that came with their food.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done she paid for it and they exited the restaurant. She smiled at him and stopped walking.

"Well thank you for the lovely time Sasuke, but it seems I have to report to the Hokage for a mission," Her smile never faulted so she was truthful about her words.

"Alright, be safe Asir, and I had a good time," he gave her an almost smile, but the smirk stayed and she knew he tried. She tapped his nose before poofing away.

**Two weeks later….**

Sasuke for some reason was up at three in the morning, and had decided to go for a walk around Konoha. He was thinking to himself mostly. Like his thoughts and feelings for Asir. He thought she was beautiful, she was also powerful too. He liked her attitude and how she always told him the truth, he still thought about what she had told him at the restaurant.

"_Because I betrayed this village, killed their ninja, and helped their worst enemy," He explained to her._

"_You don't think I know that? "She asked him, slightly offended. "I'm a year older than you; I know more than many people should know. Anyway, people still shouldn't treat you like you're the dirt on their shoes, it's unacceptable. You helped this village in more of a way then they believe, and you know what. Screw them if they don't see that." She told him in such a stern believing voice that he had to blink a couple times ……_

'_I wonder what she knows that most others don't?_' He thought while walking around a bar, that was when he heard her voice.

"Get away from me dammit!" Her voice was low and dark; this was something that he never heard from her.

"Watch it little girly, you keep talkin' to me in that tone and I'll jus' have ta teach ya some manners'," a gruff older man's voice threatened her. By now Sasuke had stopped and peered down a dark ally, there were seven or eight other men hidden in the shadows around her. He didn't like these odds against Asir.

"Fuck you, assfuck!" She hissed at the man, and that's when the man jumped at her. She side stepped the man's attack and brought both her hands balled up onto the man's head, knocking him unconscious. The other men all jumped at her after that. She did her best to defend herself but there were a lot of them and only so much of her. Plus she was already low on chakra and she couldn't teleport out of there.

Finally Sasuke jumped in as the men managed to knock her to the ground. He quickly killed two of them before they noticed him, then two of them jumped at him. He quickly performed a fire jutsu and killed them, the other four men fled from the scene quickly before he could kill them too.

Sasuke quickly rushed over to Asir, she was unconscious and she was bleeding badly from the back of her head. This made Sasuke panic, he picked her up and rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could. When he got the he saw Sakura as soon as he entered.

"Sakura!"He shouted. The pinkette quickly whipped around and smiled but it quickly faded as she saw the panicked look in his eyes and the limp _female_ body in his arms, whose blood was dripping on the floor. She rushed over with two other nurses, they took the girl from his arms and he followed them to the room the put her in.

The nurses went and began to clean and heal Asir, but Sakura remained behind with him. She looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Sasuke, tell me what happened and who is she?" Sakura demanded from her slightly panicked teammate.

"I'm not sure, I was out walking when I heard Asir's voice. When I turned around and looked into an alley, I saw nine different men surround her. One of the men wanted something from her, and when she refused they attacked. I killed four of them and she knocked on unconscious. But the others got away. And I rushed her here." He explained quickly while watching Asir through the glass window as the nurses were bandaging her head.

"Alright, I'll write a report to Tsunade and give it to her tomorrow," The pinkette said while walking into the room after the two nurses left.

"Sakura, will Asir be alright?"He asked quietly. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard his words. It made her eyes water with jealousy. He cared for this _girl?!_ She calmed herself, reminding herself carefully that she was with Choji now. She went over the Asir, green chakra glowed from her hands and Sakura put her hands on top of the girls head. Making sure everything was as it should be, but something made her brows furrow. This wouldn't be good. She focused more on it.

The girl, Asir, had some damage to her brain. She would be in a light coma for a while, but it shouldn't last long. When the girls head healed fully, the bruising gone she should wake.

"Well, I-"Sakura didn't know how to tell Sasuke that she girl was in a coma.

"What?" He asked softly, he could see the troubled look on the pink haired girl and was beginning to worry.

"She's in a light coma. She should come out of it once all the damage is healed. It's very minor, but there is also a chance that she won't wake back up. I'm sorry Sasuke, I wish it was a lie and I hope that she wakes up soon," Sakura told him the bad news straight. She saw the tightness in his throat and put her head down. She was hurt slightly that he was this involved with this girl but she was also happy for him, he could finally be happy.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said while walking into the room and sitting next to her bed. Laying his folded arms on the edge of the bed and laid his head down, staring at Asir. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Sakura leave, He also never heard the second person enter. The person watched him intently for a few minutes before clearing their throat.

Sasuke just turned his head slightly and raised his eyes to the new person. The male that had entered the room was wearing a fighting yukata that was black and purple, he had one katana that hung from his left hip, long burgundy red hair that went to his lower back and was tied by a white ribbon, he had a duller purple eyes than Asir, he had defined and chiseled features. The man appeared to be in his early twenty's.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked in a soft emotionless voice.

"I came to see my younger sister, thank you," The man said.

"What is your name," Sasuke asked, giving the man a quizzical look.

"Euphrates," The man, Euphrates, said. "And you may be?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke turned his eyes from the man and looked at Asir.

"Since you found my sister I must that you, and ask you to watch her till she wakes," The man told Sasuke. "When she wakes, warn her, don't go home, tell her I told you." And with that the man left. Sasuke was slightly surprised by the man's disappearance. But what got Sasukes attention was the warning he had left.

He sighed to himself. He wasn't going anywhere till Asir woke up.

**Four and half weeks later…**

It had been weeks now and Sasuke was beginning to worry. Asir hasn't even moved yet, nothing. Tsunade had been by multiple times to check up on Asir's brain and make sure everything was healing properly. She had told him that Asir was almost healed up and should be waking up soon.

Sasuke grabbed her hand unconsciously and squeezed it as he was lost in his thoughts.

A light chuckle drew him out of his thoughts almost instantly; his head snapped down and looked into vibrant laughing purple eyes. His expression changed quickly into one of sheer happiness and he actually smiled a true smile at her, no half smile half smirk, it was a full blown real smile.

"So how long was I out?" She asked up at him, curiosity evident on her features.

"Four and a half weeks," He told her, and then suddenly a voice crept up on him.

"_When she wakes, warn her, don't go home, and tell her I told you."_

Sasuke's smile dropped and he looked at her seriously.

"Your brother, Euphrates, stopped by the first day you were here. He said that you shouldn't go home. He was warning you." He told her what he was told and looked at her questioningly.

"What is he warning you of?"He asked her.

"My family has been looking for a reason to disown me, and now they found it," She said sadly while looking down at her hands when she sat up." In my family, to be disowned means death on sight."

He looked at her with wide eyes. No! She couldn't die, and he wouldn't allow it.

"I won't let them kill you," He told her, a small reassuring smile was on his face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, tilting her head with his finger. "I won't let your family get you, I promise."

She smiled up at him, kissed him softly on his lips then poofed from his arms. He just stared at the spot she was in before. Sitting down on the bed he looked out the window, now he had a lot more to think over. Like how he thinks that he might be in love with this strange girl, Asir.

_**~7ds**_

_**Thank you for reading. Please Read and Review!!**_

_**Also, let me know if I messed up anywhere.**_


End file.
